


The Doctor Is Tired

by QuinnCelement



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCelement/pseuds/QuinnCelement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on 3x10</p><p>Spoiler Alert!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Is Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing my thoughts on Doccubus

It was during episode 3x7 when I had a strange foreboding about the future of Doccubus.

When Trick told Dyson that he'll have his long term, I had a weird feeling that things are not going to get better for Bo and Lauren.

Watching the teaser for 3x10 and seeing Bo cry in what looks like Lauren's lab only confirmed my thoughts that something bad is going to happen and last night, it was validated.

I know.

It happens in real life.

It happens to humans.

We get tired, we need a break. We need space.

It can also happen to Doccubus.

What happened to Lauren during last night's episode was pretty heavy.

Actually, the word is heartbreaking.

I am only one in the Lost Girl fandom but I know thousands out there share my feelings.

Only three episodes are left until the season is over.

I don't know what's going to happen.

I hope I'm wrong when I say the season is going to end badly.


End file.
